chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeleapt Episode 02: The Rival School Timeleapt! The Crimson Stone of Honesty!
<< First | Previous |''' Timeleapt | Next | Last >> Episode Text Time, it's a complicated little thing. The tick, the tock, the ringing, it makes it very simple sounding, but time moves at different paces, like a jogger may start to sprint. Time also plays certain importance in a place that's called the Timeless Zone. Remember that name, now, it's important, and it will come up later. The Timeless Zone runs along the real world, and eventually both worlds will be alligned with each other, so that they connect, this happens once a year, but there's no way to determine it other than a small group of people that can switch between the zones, a group of children named the Timeleapt. Opening Throw in the fire into the smoked heart I'll throw my feeling to the equator After kicking up the feeling that has been running in circles We'll go to the next frontier before you Come true, it'll come true the point of ignition is right there It's possible, it can be done I'll show that I can explode Burn up'n go!! The future that's beyond the trash can Gather the light and get a fire power!! Burn up, the power of the eyes With the unstoppable courage get a fire power!! To the frontier full of roads I continue to run "taking you along" It'd been over two weeks since that fateful encounter. ' "Kobo, you're getting into my personal space..." "A-Ah, sorry... Where'd you find that thing, anyway?" "I... Found it on the floor." ' Takeshi was on his bed, he held the stone up as if it were facing the ceiling. He looked at it in the light of the ceiling's bulbs, and sighed. Reminiscence... Maybe he'd never be needed again, or maybe calling on Allegiance was simply something his imagination had created while he was poorly. ' me, then, show me that I can trust you. "TRUST ME, ALLEGIANCE!" ' Yeah... Maybe it was all some big sick hallucination, he thought as he subconsciously drifted into a deep sleep... Of course, for a deep sleep, it wasn't that long. "Takeshi.... Takeshi... I want to play, Takeshi..." His brother, Yuki, was pulling at his lounge pants as he pressed himself up from the mattress with his hands and mumbled something rude and unintelligible. He'd certainly slept for longer than he thought, it was already morning, then again, he did fall asleep at four in the morning. "Uuugh, Yuki, I have to go to school, I'll play later." He had a soft spot for his brother, he always reminded him of his younger self, when he would play with his dad. His mother walked into his room, stepping on the carpet with her rosy colored high-heels. "Takeshi, you're going to school today, yeah?" "Yeah, Mom." "Alright, get dressed then, you're going to be late." And then he remembered the last time he was late... ' "Takeshi-Oppa, where were you this morning..?" "I'm right here, it's still the morning, you know." "That's not what I mean! You know... You know what I mean." ' "Yeah, Mom." "And remember to pick up flowers for tonight on the way home." "...Yeah, Mom." He sighed a little, getting up completely this time. Allegiance's Stone rolled off of his thigh, he'd forgotten that was there... Completely quietly, he looked at his mother and brother and showed the family out of his room. Before getting dressed, slowly, and putting Allegiance's stone in his back pocket after picking it up from the floor. ...And then the day went on. He wasn't late, and his day was just like normal. Yeo and Kobo met him by the swings on the way to school, Kobo playfully taunted Takeshi and Yeo talked about her date from the night before. Not a word about the recent event. Maybe they didn't want to upset Takeshi. It had become apparent that he forgot about it. Forgot about what had happened, no, but still, he couldn't help but figure that it was all a dream. That was all until something unexpected had happened during another boring, lengthy lecture; Allegiance was glowing. "Huh?" Takeshi stood upright, in the middle of class. Kobo and Yeo had evidently noticed, too, it was as if they noticed it as soon as he did. Another voice shouted from across the class, "Hey, why's Takky standing up? Did he piss himself?" The insult was succeeded by the immature laughter of his classmates. Takeshi grinded his teeth, but found it as an excuse to get out of the classroom. "Sir, I need to clean up, could I use the bathroom?" The teacher simply nodded, it wasn't like Takeshi would be able to hear him over the gaining laughter from his peers. Now with permission, Takeshi left the classroom, in the direction of the bathroom. Kobo saw this as a chance to join in on the action. "I'll go help him!" As he bolted from the classroom in the same direction, Yeo had already started following him, letting out, "Me too!" quickly before the doors swung closed. The teacher furrowed his brows, why was Yeo going to the boy's bathroom? The three students took the closest exit to the bathroom, it was close enough to it that they would have had no problem blending in. "It's all thanks to our stupid classmates." Takeshi thought out loud. "Are your excuses always like this, Takeshi-Oppa?" Yeo obviously looked concerned, it must have said something about him if he were to use the bathroom as his excuse constantly. "I only just started using it..." This conversation turned into somewhat of an argument, and it took to the streets as they ran towards where Allegiance had started signaling. They had gotten there in what felt like just in time, but it had become apparent that someone else had gotten there before them, and it wasn't the same person as last time. This time it was a Quilava. In front of the tall, bipedal Necrovir, was another Timeleapt. "You guys should go home, this isn't a place for little kids." "L-Little kids!? We look the same age!" "I'm determining your age based on how stupid you were to come here." "I've killed one of these things before, you know, I know what the hell I'm doing!" "Is that so?" "Y-Yeah, that's so!" "Alright then, call on your stone." "Will do!" Track Insert - Believer Takeshi held the stone in front of him. "TRUST ME, ALLEGIANCE!" Takeshi's body glew, but not as strongly as it previously did. "You're not fully unleashed, you know..." "What're you talking about!? I could beat that thing in a matter of seconds like this?" Bracing himself, Takeshi went to hit the Necrovir, to no avail as it but flinched before swatting Takeshi with it's tail as he came back down from the air. Kobo and Yeo were still helpless, they could do nothing but watch, Yeo looked down at her hand, "I wish I had a stone..." "Then, we could help Takeshi..." Takeshi got up, brushing himself off. "You don't know anything about these stones, they're powered by the feelings they represent." "But... My friends trust me..." "It's not that your friends don't trust you, it's that you're not trusting yourself." "I'm not... Trusting myself?" "Now, it's about time I stepped in. My name's Fujiwara Sotomura, and my stone is Honesty. Now that I've truthfully said that..." He stood and held his stone out in front of him. "SHOW ME THE TRUTH, HONESTY!" As he held his crimson stone in front of him and yelled for it, he became an immense crimson color as he glowed with energy. Quickly taking out the beast. "If you want to actually help me, then you could at least do a better job than that. Though, I wouldn't say for sure that I expected much out of an Amaranthine student." Takeshi and Fujiwara butt heads. "That's pretty damn big coming from an eau de Nil student!" That statement gave Fujiwara obvious signs of anger, "It's Windmill, pipsqueak!" he growled. Kobo intervened, pushing both of them away. "G-Guys! Quit fighting... We should put our differences aside and work together, or else we won't get anything done..." They both looked at each other for a few moments, before turning away from each other and crossing their arms in unison. "Fine." "See? Everyone's making up... Okay, now let's reintroduce each other! You're Takeshi Koizumi, and you have the stone of Allegiance! You're Fujiwara Sotomura, and you have the stone of Honesty! See, isn't this nice?" "..." "Kobo-Dongsaeng... Maybe we should leave them alone, this really isn't our turf..." The Blaziken looked at Kobo. "But without us, Tak-Kun can't release his full potential! And without us, Fujiwara can't be a total asshole and release HIS full potential!" "You're really not helping..." "Yeo-San, is this because you don't have a stone? ...Look, if we tag along with these guys, we might be able to help them more than we already are, kay?" "...Okay!" She smiled. "Gahaa! Now that's the spirit!" At the time, Takeshi was thinking to himself, 'I don't want to tell them, but... I don't think they'll be able to get stones, I mean, the three of us who already do... We never knew each other, and it seems like the picking of the stones is completely random, I mean, I'm completely unreliable...' Kobo grinned and jumped into the air "Haha! Now let's beat more of those dark thingies!" Fujiwara put his hands in his blazer pockets, "There's probably more about, too. That's at least what Honesty's told me." Kobo raised his hand "But what if Honesty is lying to you?" Fujiwara said nothing in return, and instead gave Kobo a stare of complete disbelief, the most umimpressed look on his face. "...Oh." Fujiwara simply just walked off, presumably in the direction of the Necrovir, so Takeshi started to follow him. "Hey, guys?" Takeshi looked back at them. Kobo and Yeo. "Yeah?" Was said in unison, by both. "...Listen, I want you to go home, or back to school. I'm not sure if I can risk you guys again, your lives I mean, like the first time I used Allegiance. So... I don't want you guys sticking around for big battles like these." Takeshi was thinking back to that thought he had minutes ago, and with that sentence realized even more that then being around without stones would put their lives on the line no doubt. "...Oh, okay..." Kobo frowned, and turned his back, "Let's go, Kobo, he's right..." Yeo looked at him walking away, his hopes had dropped so quickly, maybe he just put on a smile to make Yeo happy, but whatever it was, it was gone with what Takeshi had said to them. "You too, Yeo, I'm worried about you most..." Takeshi had the look of guilt in his eyes, either that, or it was worry. Yeo pouted and crossed her arms, "Fine! See you later." She sounded mad, very mad, as she walked away with Kobo. "Worried about us, he says, we can take care of ourselves, we're only just a bit younger than him... Pooey." "Yeah, I know, but I just felt like we were a bit powerless the first time he used Allegiance." "Yeah..." Takeshi looked back at Fujiwara. "Hey! Wait up..." "So you sent them home, Takeshi?" "Yeah, lately I've been... more worried about them than I have about myself..." "Hmph, so it seems like we do think the same." Fujiwara smiled at Takeshi, but turned his head as another voice came from in front of them. "You guys look like you could need another hand!" There in front of them, stood the Swampert from a few weeks ago, holding his blue stone in front of the other two. And with that, all three of the Timeleapt had united quickly. Ending I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of Your smile moistens my dry throat I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger This time I'll take off with courage Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future Now I'm headed towards an endless sky This dream adventure has only just begun La la la... la la la... Up Next Yeo: That Takeshi! He can't just leave us like that! Kobo: Yeah... Yeo: You know what? We should go downtown without his permission! Kobo: Oooh, rebel, I could take on three of those dark things at once! Yeo: '''Up Next: Triple Threat! The Three Timeleapt Join Forces! Kobo: Do you think we could actually do it!? Yeo: Don't ask questions, let's just go! 3K's notes Does this episode seem a bit shorter to anyone else, or is it just me? Oh well, as long as it's still around the same length, and is GOOD, then I'm perfectly fine with it! To be honest, I did have some time constraint problems so it might not be as long as it should be. It was less of a real 'Necrovir of the Day' episode, but I hope you don't mind. Now that three of the Timeleapt have come together, I must ask, Who is your favorite character so far? Who is your least favorite? Hope you take the time to answer the question! I'll see you guys next week! Category:Timeleapt